The present invention relates to a TTL (through the lens) strobe control device which detects an amount of light reflected by a film surface, and controls a strobe in accordance with the detected light amount.
Conventionally, the TTL strobe control device is employed in cameras, especially in SLR (single lens reflex) cameras. The TTL strobe control device accurately controls amount of light emitted by the strobe even if the diaphragm is not accurately controlled. However, since a light receiving element for receiving the light reflected by the film surface cannot be located along the photographing optical axis of the lens, it is possible that a change in the luminance of the film surface and a change in the amount of light received may not coincide. In this case, the strobe may be controlled to emit more or less light than is required. For example, if a lens that is being used with the camera is replaced with a different lens, and the exit pupils of the lenses are located at different positions along a photographing optical axis, then the light receiving element will receive a different amount of light reflected by the film surface even if the same amount of light is incident on the film surface.